All Boys Have Hearts
by DinnerTonight
Summary: All boys have hearts. Even the players, the jerks, the shallow ones, the gross ones, the weird ones, and the stupid ones. Even the ones like Zack Martin. Bailey is soon to find out. -Cussing at times-
1. Whatever, Zack

**A/N: Hi everyone! This idea just came randomly into my head one day so I just wrote on the fly. This is my first fanfic so sorry if it sucks or is really ooc or cliché or rushed! I just really like the idea of Zack and Bailey :3 Plus, I hope that this gives Zailey a wider audience. This is a one-shot for now, but if you guys like it and let me know and I might continue. Rated T because Zack cusses near the end. This takes place around the time when Bailey and Cody are broken up, but she isn't exactly upset about it, just sort of annoyed. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life on Deck. I only own this made up story.**

**Posted: 1/4/12**

Chapter one: Whatever, Zack

**Bailey POV:**

It's only 11:40 and it seems like I'm looking at the clock every five seconds. Actually, I probably am. Usually I wouldn't mind sitting through one of Ms. Tuttweiller's history classes, in fact I usually love it, but today has just been a huge annoyance, plus I can feel one of Ms. Tuttweiller's dreadful boyfriend stories coming on. The only thing I want to do right now is eat. I missed breakfast today thanks to London who turned my alarm clock off and moved 90% of my wardrobe to a "secret location." It took me 15 minutes until I found my clothes in the ship's basement. Now I'm hungry as ever and probably look horrible. Not to mention Cody obviously trying to show me up in every class we've had today.

"Bailey? Do you have last night's assignment?" Ms. Tuttweiller asked trying to get my attention. Goose darn it! I knew I forgot something on my way out the door today. The only thing I could do was be honest.

"I'm really sorry, Ms. Tuttweiller, but I forgot to grab it off of my cabin desk this morning. I woke up a little late and my clothes magically disappeared...long story, but yeah I just threw on what I could find and grabbed my backpack without even thinking of checking my desk before I left…I'm really sorry again, I can give it to you at lunch." Hopefully Ms. Tuttweiller will believe me no matter how crazy I sound.

I heard Cody snicker on the other side of the room…I really hate him today. me a puzzled look, but before she could say anything, Zack opened his mouth.

"Wow. No wonder why you look twice as bad today!" He commented. "OHHHHHHH" the whole class rumbled. What a jerk! He's stone cold! Where is his heart! Well...I guess Zack isn't wrong, I mean I even said it myself, but still he didn't have to announce it to the class. My face is probably flushed with red right now.

"Lunch sounds good." Ms. Tuttweiller whispered over the laughter in the room. At least someone took my feelings into consideration.

A few minutes later and class was through. Thank goodness. Today has been terrible, I really just want to get out of here and eat. Alright I'm packed up, let's go ge-Oh God…here comes Zack.

**Zack POV:**

Class had just ended and no matter how much I was looking forward to that beautiful turkey sandwich in my lunch, I knew that I had to apologize to Bailey. It sounded like she didn't have such a great start to her morning and I had probably just made it worse. I know how shitty it feels when Cody starts off my mornings with "you'll never guess what we're doing in biology today."

I purposely packed up a little slower just to wait for her; she's usually the last one to leave class. Just before her foot was out of the door, I ran up and gently caught her by her arm.

"Hey, Bailey, can I talk to you?" I asked weakly. She looked a little mad, but who could blame her?

"What?"

"Look Bailey, I'm real sorry about what I said in class. I wasn't thinking when I said that. Sometimes I just say random things to get a few laughs. I really didn't mean it." She didn't look convinced, but hey, I said sorry, what else is there?

"Whatever, Zack. I'm gonna go." She retorted. And that's when I got the idea. Just as she was about to leave, I caught her arm again.

"Hey, you must be really hungry since you missed breakfast. Let me take you to lunch." Aw yeah Zack Martin:1 World:0

"Yeah…sure…that sounds nice." She hesitated at first, but after I saw her smile out of the corner of her mouth. Seeing that this went better than I expected, I flashed her back a bright smile.

As we walked towards the ship's cafeteria, it came to my mind that I probably didn't have enough money. This should be interesting…

**Bailey POV:**

**Yes, I gave into Zack's charm. I know that Zack only says sorry to anyone unless he really means it, so going to lunch with him is the least I could do. And maybe his soft, green eyes have trapped me into this or my stomach is just dying of happiness, but I'm actually looking forward to eating lunch with him.**

**A/N: So how was that? Should I continue? I'm sorry I'm pretty sure it sucks a bunch haha, but again, I just made this up at the top of my head. I know it may not use any description or figurative language or whatever, but I'm just trying to get a plot out of this for if I do continue. Hopefully you found it a bit funny too haha I'll be sure to add a lot more humor into it if I continue. I just don't really know what I want to happen in the story… besides some Zailey. If I do then I'll need some ideas, and that's where you guys come in! So if you have any ideas, just leave them in the review section and I'll try and incorporate them in if I ever do continue.**

**Happy New Year by the way! What are some of your resolutions? I hope your guys had a good Christmas too. Enjoy the rest of the holidays. (:**


	2. I can be bad and I can be bold

**A/N: Hello everyone! So I decided to continue. Even though I'm not too sure where this is going, I'll just let it flow into something. Thank you for your reviews, keep it up! So here's chapter two, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this beautiful show :c**

**Posted: 2/23/12**

Chapter two: "I can be bad and I can be bold."

**Zack POV:**

Damn I messed up real bad this time. Bailey hasn't even said one word to me since we left class. Then again she could just be drained from hearing Tutwiller yap on about I don't even remember what. Plus, I've never really spent anytime alone with Bailey besides the first day on the ship.

"So…" I weakly attempted to start a conversation as we walked towards the line of the ship's cafeteria. Bailey kept quiet and pressed her lips together and nodded her head as if she was trying to silently repeat what I had said. No words followed along after. We grabbed various plates and bowls of food without opening our mouths even once. Thank god I actually had enough money. I almost had to book it over to Cody. When we arrived at a table on the sky deck, I decided to give it a go again.

"So what's with the tiny lunch?" I asked as my eyes moved from her small plate of mac and cheese to her eyes.

"There wasn't really anything good today. Plus they kind of ran out of garlic bread." She spoke dryly while she moved her spoon back and forth in the pool of yellow noodles with no intention to pick any up. Then I noticed how many pieces of garlic bread I had gotten myself. I looked pretty piggish with all these slices; they were practically falling off of my plate and onto the tray underneath it. Not to mention the turkey sandwich I had pulled out of my backpack when we sat down. It was a hard battle to fight, but I mustered up the courage to pick up a slice of the heavenly bread and put it on her tray.

"I took too many anyways…" I said hoping that she'd say something back.

"Thanks…" Wow. Well at least I got something. She slowly took small bites of the bread between the silence.

"Look, I really am sorry for what happened earlier today. That was low, even for me. I don't know what happened. I was pretty tired myself, but that's not exactly a good excuse…" My sentence remained unfinished in hope that she would forgive me or just say something.

"It's fine." She seemed to relax a little more, but I knew there were a million faults still waiting to be triggered.

"No, it isn't." I was about to elaborate until she stopped me.

"No, it is. I understand. You're right; being tired is not good reason, but I understand.. I've definitely had those days where I was just so tired that I was a complete bitch." Wow I didn't expect that. This time the straight line on her face fixed into a smile.

"Oh my god, Bailey…you never swear…you usually say 'cow' or something." Bailey gulped down a sip of her ice tea and gave me a shocked look.

"Oh please. Every horse has to trot out of the stable sometime."

"There's Bailey!" I joked around hoping that she wouldn't hit me. But she did. It was a playful hit though. Not the "you're an ass!" kind of hit.

"I can be bad!" She defended herself as her arms crossed in front of her.

"Prove it." I was still pretty skeptical so why not see how much this tractor can plow? Oh geez now she has _me _doing it too.

"I'm having lunch with you, aren't I?" She snapped.

"Whoa. Okay, okay. That was pretty good." She sat with a satisfied look on her face, but I decided to toy with her some more. "But I've seen better." I added.

"Fine. I bet you I can dump this bowl of horrible mac and cheese onto Mrs. Pepperman's head."

"That seems pretty bold." This actually made me feel pretty hesitant taking in the fact that Mrs. Pepperman already hates me and Mosbey said that him and Kirby would be watching me extra close this week because of the topless blender prank I pulled yesterday. But then again, it's not like Mosbey or Kirby are anywhere near. Kirby is probably digging though the staff refrigerator and Mosbey is probably crying on the phone to his mother. Plus Mrs. Pepperman is practically blind…

"I can be bad and I can be bold." Bailey announced proudly.

"Alright. Go for it." I encouraged.

She slid her chair out and gave me a "just watch" kind of look. She slowly made her way over to the short old lady looking as if she wanted to make conversation. Bailey gave the little woman a sweet smile and BOOM the curly brown hair on Mrs. Pepperman's hair was covered in yellow noodles. I quickly got up from my seat and ran to grab Bailey's arm.

"Let's go!" I shouted at her.

We ran through the sky deck and the cabin hallways no even paying any attention to anyone who probably gave us weird looks. We both couldn't help but laugh the whole way.

"You're so mean!" I teased her.

"Hey! You wanted me to do it! Where are we going?" She yelled to me still gripping onto my hand.

"No I didn't! You wanted to! And let's go to my cabin." I laughed while I pulled her along.

**A/N: Well there you have it; chapter two. Ouuu what will happen in Zack's cabin? Cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed the hand holding and prank pulling. Once again I sorry for the very short chapter. The next one should be longer, I'm trying to add on to it every day. There will be more to come, I promise. Reviews are always appreciated. (:**


	3. You have man hands

**A/N: Hi again! So this is chapter three of my story. Thank you all for your kind reviews, keep them coming (: This chapter is a bit longer so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine except for this story.**

**Posted: 3/2/12**

Chapter three: "You have man hands."

**Bailey POV:**

Zack pushed his cabin door open and shut it quickly. We both fell to the floor, breathless, but still full of laughter.

"That was hilarious!" Zack remarked between his chuckling.

"That was amazing. I've never done anything like that before." Cody and I never did anything like this. Even just lying down on Zack's cabin floor was a step up; Cody won't even put on a sweater that's touched the floor for more than 15 seconds. Even back home, Moose and I never really did stuff like this. Sometimes we would play in the new hay before we set it out for the animals, but that got old and pretty annoying when I had to start doing my own laundry. I've never experienced a feeling like this; so much adrenaline; the feeling of getting caught at any moment, waiting for Mrs. Pepperman to hit me with her purse, running away and risking running into Mr. Mosbey by accident.

We finally caught our breath and the giggling faded.

"Wow Bailey, I guess you really _can _walk your talk." Zack admitted while getting up to sit cross legged.

"I didn't think I could, but I did." I replied while following his actions and crossing my own legs.

"That was one of the most entertaining lunches I have ever had." Zack said before turning to smile at me. Oh my gosh…lunch…I was supposed to give Ms. Tuttweiller my homework at lunch…Zack must have seen my change in mood. "Are you okay, Bailey?" I bit my lip and got up quickly, Zack followed.

"I forgot to hand in my history homework to Ms. Tuttweiller; I have to go." I was just about to reach for the door until Zack gently grabbed me by the arm.

"Whoa, come on, we were just starting to have fun!" He complained. He was right. This was the only time I've ever really done anything with Zack besides that awkward first day of being on this ship.

"Okay then come with me." I knew that visiting a teacher during his free hour was the last thing Zack would want to do. But if I left him now, he'd walk out his cabin and his hand would be locked with the first girl in his sight.

"Well…" He hesitated.

"I'll buy you some funnel cake." I bribed him with a winning smile.

"Deal!" Zack announced "Let's go get us some funnel cake!" He said excitedly as he linked his arm with mine and we headed down to Ms. Tuttweiller's room.

**Zack POV:**

Woo hoo funnel cake! I don't even care if I have to hear Tuttweiller's voice stupid voice a second time; funnel cake is worth it!

We found Tuttweiller in her room sobbing over some huge book that had some huge dude with long greasy hair on the cover. I don't understand how dudes like that get so many chicks…gross.

Ms. Tuttweiler looked up from her book and took a tissue to clean up her face…gross all over again…

"Bailey, I thought you weren't going to show. Have that homework?" She said after she sniffed up some left over snot…okay this is just getting grosser by the second. Well it's not like I haven't done it ha.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry it's a little late; I lost track of time." Bailey's voice was breaking here and there. I knew this stuff had to worry Bailey; Cody is the same way. I reached down and took her hand. I gently rubbed my fingers over the sides of her hand to calm her down. Her hands are soft…it's nice.

"No worries, Bailey; better late than never." Ms. Tuttweiller reassured her. I thought Bailey was now a little more relaxed, until I started to let go, and she squeezed my hand wanting me to keep it there. So I kept my hand over hers.

"Are you sure? I can make up for it; do you need any help after class or is there anything I can get ahead on or—"

"It's fine, Bailey. You two go off and have fun." Ms. Tuttweiller smiled again trying to get Bailey to stop rambling. "Hm…that's odd…don't you guys usually hang around Cody or Woody?" Well this was awkward…I rubbed the back of my head waiting for Bailey to answer…she didn't.

"We do. But sometimes we need to take a break from King Sloppy and Queen Nerdy." I teased. Ha that was a good one. Bailey giggled at my comment.

"Fair enough." Ms. Tuttweiller finally said. She picked up her book once again hinting at us to leave. Finally it's time for funnel cake!

**Bailey POV:**

Thank God that was over. I thought she was gonna kick me out of the barn!

Zack and I walked out of the classroom. It took my a while to realize our hands were still together.

"Oh sorry…" I said quietly and pulled away.

"Hey it's fine." Zack smiled. "So how about that funnel cake?" I could tell that he had been dying to ask that question for quite some time now.

I decided to have fun with this. "Oh come on, you know that I was just trying to get you to come with me to Ms. Tuttweiller's room." I retorted with my best smirk. "We're not getting any funnel cake." I teased again. Zack's eyes grew wide with anger.

"No funnel cake?" Zack began to chase me and I ran as fast as I could to his cabin laughing all the way.

"Get over here Bailey!" He shouted from behind. I burst into his cabin and flopped down on the bed knowing that there was no where to hide now.

"This is what you get!" He shouted again. He tackled me and started to tickle me as well. I couldn't take it; tickling is my weakness.

"Stop, stop! I'm sorry!" I surrendered. He laughed and got off of me.

"You suck!" I joked around and gave him a light punch on his arm.

"Hey! You're the one who false advertised to me!" Zack argued. We sat there and laughed some more. It was weird because I realized that it was the kind of random, hysterical laughter that best friends shared and this is the second time today that it's happened. I haven't laughed like this since I was back home.

"Today was fun." I said after catching my breath.

"It was. We should do it again sometime…and actually get some funnel cake?" He suggested with a pleading look on his face.

"We should. And we will. This time I promise."

"Pinky swear?" He asked in his best little kid voice. I rolled my eyes, but followed.

"Pinky swear." I confirmed by wrapping my pinky around his.

Suddenly Zack changed his hand position and then locked his fingers into mine. It felt weird but…good too.

"You have man hands." He whispered with a smirk. Haha geez.

"Shut up!" I pushed him and he fell off the bed. Too bad he grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him. We rolled around and laughed trying to get on top of one another.

"You must be good a pinning people down with you MAN HANDS!" He joked again and ironically pinned me down instead.

Then we heard the door swing open. We both turned our heads to see Woody looking at Zack on top of me with his hands pinning my wrists down to the floor.

"Awkward." Woody sang in his signature voice and exited the room.

Zack looked at me and we burst out laughing all over again.

**A/N: Yay I hope you liked it. I know, I know, there's LOTS of random laughing lol. More hand holding and arm grabbing as well. I don't want to rush right into any official Zailey yet; I'm still building it up. Let me know how you like it. Reviews are lovely (:**


	4. I like you, okay?

**A/N: Hi again! I'm back. I'm sorry that I took FOREVER for me to update; I have just been so busy with tests and projects and high school registration (HS in Canada is gr 10-12). Plus, I've just had writer's block for this chapter. I've changed this chapter like 3 times haha. Anyways, since it's the Easter long weekend, I decided that I owed to you guys to update. I just brainstormed and went from there. I had a whole Spring Break and wrote nothing except for a different story for myself. This will probably be the last chapter :c but if you don't mind, please read the note at the bottom of this chapter; I would like to propose a few ideas to you guys. (; I really hate when people take forever to update, so I didn't want you guys to suffer through that, even though you probably already did haha. Once again I'm sorry!**

**Oh! And I just wanted to thank JazzyKanani: Thank you for your lovely reviews, there will be a kiss in this chapter, since it is the last one. **

**I also wanted to thank Zailey4evr: Thank you very much. I'm glad that you think it's funny; I was trying for that haha.**

**And thank you to the rest of you who reviewed, added this story to your favorites, or your alerts. Much appreciated. (:**

**Sorry for the long intro. Now for the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for this story.**

**Posted: **

Chapter four: "I like you, okay?"

**Zack POV:**

I am awoken to the sound of knocking on my cabin door. My vision is still blurred as I get myself out of bed. I open the door and find Bailey standing there.

"Hey Bailey. Whatcha got there?" I examine the picnic basket in her hand. It's big and has a blue checkered cloth sticking out of it. My focus turns back to Bailey. She isn't saying anything but she giggles. My eyebrows scrunch together.

"What?" I asked in a confused tone. She points to my chest. I notice that I'm bare; I'm only in my navy boxers. Well shit.

"Oh crap um I'll change. Come in—or, or, no I mean stay out, I mean ugh no, just um…" Wow this is awkward. This is the first time I've ever been tongue tied around a girl. Weird.

"I'll just wait out here." Bailey laughs and saves me from my own embarrassment…kind of…I mean, I'm in boxers, how much more embarrassed can I get? I almost shut the door, but I change my mind.

"You know what? No. You come in. You can help me pick out what I'm going to wear to this lovely picnic."

"Zack. Come on. You're going to be _naked_. No thank you."

"What? I _know _that you're just _dying _to see me take these off." I tease her while snapping the waistband of my boxers.

"ZACK!"

"Hey, I was just thinking that it wouldn't be very gentlemen-y to let such a pretty lady as yourself, wait outside in a dingy hallway." I wasn't lying. Bailey looked amazing. She wore a pretty sundress with her hair softly flowing down her shoulders.

"Gentlemen-y? Haha alright, I'll come in." She mocks me but it's okay.

Bailey plops herself down on the extra bed in my cabin; the bed that used to be hers before I found out that she was a chick.

"So, what shall I wear?" I open up the closet and present her with my wardrobe. She gets up and browses through my clothes.

"Hm…This!" Bailey picks out a black and blue, plaid shirt for my with kakis. Not bad.

"Sounds good. And, to your disappointment, I change my boxers at night."

"Oh my gosh STOP IT." She's so flustered haha I love this.

"You can still look." I wink. I hop into my pants and button up my shirt. Bailey looks away and I laugh.

"Okay, you can turn around now."

"Good." She feels more comfortable now.

"So, what have you got in this basket?"

"Garlic bread, mac and cheese, and some turkey sandwiches." Mmmmmmmm oh my god.

"Hey! That's what we had on our first da—" CRAP. Oh shit what is WRONG WITH ME. Did I just pull out the boyfriend-girlfriend card? Oh god. Well…it's not like I don't like her. I mean, let's be honest, I've basically fallen for her within the span of a day! This is crazy! No one can develop feelings for someone _that _quick. But what about all those feelings that I had to wash away when Cody started to date her? Maybe I never rinsed them out well enough.

"Zack…" She seems just as shocked as I am. Well this is it I guess. I sit down on the bed, heavily, and sigh.

"Look Bailey, I like you, okay? Yesterday was so fun and I just didn't want the day to end; I didn't want to leave you or you to leave me. It's only been a day and this sounds so stupid, but I guess my feelings for you never really went away; I just pushed them to the side for Cody. But there were still times when I would try and smile at you on the Sky Deck or look at you in class. When I make jokes, I turn to you to see if you laugh, and you do, and you smile, and it makes me happy. The things you do are so cute and they just make me happy so happy I'm happy when I think of you! But you probably just see me as that dumb, heartless jerk. This is so dumb, ugh! Bailey—"

And that's when it happens. Her lips crash on to mine and her hands rest under my chin. I'm exploding inside and out. Her lips are smooth and she smells like vanilla. I'm happy. I'm so happy.

"But all boys have hearts." She says after she pulls away. And we both laugh. She kisses me again and we fall into a pool of perfectness…okay…we fall onto my bed.

**A/N: Hello! So that was the end of this story! I know that it seems SUPER rushed and unrealistic, not to mention the corny ending haha, but I had another idea. Since this story basically implies that Zack and Bailey are official now, I thought that I could do a new story with a collection of fluffy one-shots. I just find that it's still too hard to commit to a huge story. So I want to make like an aftermath of this story and just make cute one-shots. Since I fantasize about so many things *cough cough the boy I like* haha, I thought that I could just write about them, but use Zack and Bailey instead. Plus, I can never stay on track with my fantasies so this will help me. And you guys could use them too haha. **

**Haha well that was lame but yeah, so look out for my one shot collection!**

**Thank you all for reading my story (:**


End file.
